callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Airfield (multiplayer)
This article is on the multi-player level. For the single-player level from Call of Duty, see Airfield (Single-Player). Airfield is a multi-player level in Call of Duty: World at War. It was shown in the Xbox 360 multi-player beta for Call of Duty: World at War but was not playable. It takes place on the Pacific Front, and is a pretty open level with not very much cover. Although this level is large, it is good for small matches and even one-on-one duels because of it being quite easy to find a player. The large buildings in either corner are usually the locations of the fiercest fighting, especially the U shaped building as it is a relatively good sniper spot. There are some unusual pools of blood around the map, suggesting that there may have been Japanese executions. Nacht der Untoten (Nazi Zombies) seems to be based on a section this level. Overview Most combat here can be either mid- to long-ranged on the large, open plains, or can be close ranged in the buildings. Most people use a submachine gun, rifle, and/or a bolt-action rifle. Machine guns are also not uncommon on this map. It is rare to see a shotgunner, but if there is one then the player most likely will stay in one of the two buildings or the underground tunnel. Structure There are four main sections in this map. *North-east building: This building is where the Marine Raiders spawn in the beginning of the game. This building is often a main point in the beginning of the game, but abandoned in the later phases. There is a sniping tower which has a large view of the field, but is often the target for enemy snipers. This is where the flag "C" is in the Domination game mode. *South-west building: This building, often referred to as the "Zombie house", due to its similarity to the Nacht Der Untoten Nazi Zombies level, is where the Imperial Japanese Army spawns in the beginning of the game.This is often the point of battle, and is a high priority on most teams. A sniper can situate himself on the broken wall on the second floor, however it is also an often target for enemy snipers. This is where the flag "A" is in the Domination game mode. *South-east destroyed bunker: This bunker is sometimes the point of battle. This is one of the middle grounds of the spawn points. People trying to flank will often go through this route. This is often noticed right when the game starts. In the later phases, this area is often left unguarded and abandoned. The flag "B" is here in the Domination game mode. *Crash site: This is where the people who want to try to flank go to. This is more of an ineffective flanking maneuver, unless one goes through the tunnels. If one doesn't then the enemies coming out of the building will often see the player. Going through the tunnels reduces the chances of being seen. It is also somewhat of a middle point of the spawns. Flanking here from the Imperial spawn point would be effective as the main battlegrounds are just to the south. Multiplayer Tactics Game Mode *For Search and Destroy, both teams have a wide range of tactics that can be used to prevent the other team from winning. The attacking team should have at least 1 Sniper in the "Zombie House", covering the window in the room where Target B is in. The attacking team should use the tunnels to avoid being sniped as well. For the defending team, A good tactic is to set up Machine Guns with Bipods covering the 3 main doors that are used to enter Target B from the trenches, but they should have someone covering their back just in case someone gets behind the building. It is also good to have someone rush in to the trenches, cutting off any enemies who try to enter into the trenches via the tunnels. *Domination is another very balanced mode on Airfield. Flag A is at the bottom floor of the "Zombie House". Flag B is by the destroyed bunker at the southeast end of the map, near Target A for Search and Destroy, and Flag C is where Target B would be on Search and Destroy, on the bottom floor of the building near the trenches at the Northeast end of the map. Since these flags form a triangle shape, flags can change very quickly, but Airfield can become a stalemate if teams defend their Home Flags well enough, as there is often fierce rushing to Target B. Camouflage is a good perk for Domination here, as the north end of the map and the tunnels are good routes if you want to travel from A-C and vice versa, which enables for sneaky captures. Fighting Style *Sniping: Sniping is a very common strategy on this map. There are many points where one can snipe with a lot of cover or a huge view of the field. Both beginning spawn points have an easily accessible sniping spot close to them. For the American spawn, the building closest to the spawn has a tower that a sniper can snipe from. However, this can be dangerous as some enemy snipers could have situated themselves before you. If this happens, then you could be killed by the enemy sniper. On the Japanese spawn, the building closest to the spawn also has a sniping point, the stairs from the outside leading into the building, or the broken wall of the building. Be aware, however, that enemies can position themselves on the crashed plane wing in front of the broken wall. The enemies can be hard to find if they're hiding behind the wing, but you have little cover from the wall. *Flanking: It is easy to flank enemy positions on this map because of the tunnels. They can let you go through to the other side without being seen from snipers. This would be helpful to take out any enemy snipers camping in one general location. If you flank, it is better if you use a silenced weapon, so that you can get more kills for all the trouble you went through to get to the other side. Be aware, however, that enemies might put Bouncing Betties inside the tunnels, and that can stop your advance completely. There are also other flanking paths, like if the enemy is on the northern side, you can go through the southern path to flank them. It would be vice-versa if the enemy was on the southern side. Weapon Choice *Submachine guns: Use these weapons for flanking and run and gunning tactics *Bolt Action Rifles: Use these weapons for sniping *Rifles: Use these weapons for a quick, accurate shot. *Machine gun: Use these weapons for taking out a big group of enemies. *Shotgun: Use these weapons for defending the buildings. It should also be noted that in objective-based games like War, Capture the Flag and Search and Destroy, shotguns are very good for defending said objectives. Trivia *The large building with the stairs by a truck uses the same structure as the Nazi Zombies level. The differences are that the boarded up doors are unboarded, the area where the Zombies come in are boarded up, there is no debris, and the help door is opened. Another feature not included is the radio in the help room. These features most likely don't appear because they are features that are part of the Nazi Zombies series, and are not likely to be included in a regular multiplater map. *Some of the downed aircraft appear to be B-29 Superfortress or B-17 heavy bombers. *It seems that the map is based on the airfield where the B-17 seen in the mission Hard Landing was shot down. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer